


Happy.

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Buddie - Fandom
Genre: Anesthesia, Hospitals, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: “Buck is getting his wisdom teeth removed and he’s being all loopy after the surgery and the anesthetic, he forgets that he’s married and has a son.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck Buckley and Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	Happy.

Eddie’s rubbing his fingers over Bucks knuckles for the tenth time now. He watches the other man closely for any sign of him waking up. He can see his eyes roll around under his lids and he lets out tiny moans here and there but he’s not awake yet. 

Eddie brushes a stray curl off his forehead. The other man feels a bit warm, his face is red and blushed. Buck always reacts like this to the anesthesic. He gets restless and mostly has a little fever when he comes out of it.

Buck had a tooth ache for a couple of weeks now and the doctor recommended him to get his wisdom teeth removed. It took Eddie a couple of days to convince Buck to actually go and get the teeth removed.

Buck isn’t really keen on going to the hospital and always reacts weird to the anesthesia. His teeth wouldn’t get better though and so they’re at the hospital now. 

Thankfully the procedure was over and Buck was safely back in the waking up room and Eddie could take care of him. It was always hard to sit around and wait for Buck to come out of surgery, even for a minor thing. Eddie’s seen his husband at the hospital way too many times now.

Bucks hand suddenly twitches and Eddie holds it tight, getting up from his chair to look at Bucks face closely.

“You waking up for me now?”

Bucks eyes flutter open and close again. He gets restless and Eddie puts a hand on his shoulder and softly strokes over his forehead with his other hand.

“It’s alright Buck, open your eyes for me.”

Buck opens his mouth and lets out a deep breath, he must sense that something’s up with his mouth and a hand shoots up to touch it. Eddie pushes it down before he can reach his face.

“Come on Evan, open you’re eyes. You’re alright.”

As soon as Eddie says his real name, Bucks eyes slowly pop open, looking at Eddie in confusion.

“..ere am … I?”

Eddie keeps on holding his hand because Buck gets restless again and moves around in the hospital bed.

“You’re at the hospital. You had your wisdom teeth removed. Remember?”

Bucks eyes are open now but he can’t really see a thing. His focus goes on and off and he looks around the room confused.

“I can’t … don’t … where?”

Buck’s heavily slurring his words and Eddie starts to worry a bit. Maybe something was wrong with the anesthetic. He reaches for the nurse call button when the door suddenly opens and a nurse rushes in.

“Look who’s awake. About time Mr Buckley. Welcome back.”

She walks over to Bucks bed and checks his vitals and lights a pen-light in his eyes. Eddie knows that his stats are good, he can read it on the machine, his husband is attached to, but he still worries.

“We got your wisdom teeth removed safely Mr Buckley. Can you please open your mouth a bit for me so I can check on the wounds.”

Bucks eyes are fully open now and he looks at Eddie and then back to the nurse. He opens his mouth a bit and the nurse carefully checks his wounds.

Before she can tell Buck that everything’s fine, Buck let’s go of Eddies hand and waves the nurse to come closer. She leans over to him and smiles.

Bucks voice sounds a bit rough and he’s whispering.

“-ho is this bea .. utiful man? Who?”

The nurse laughs and pats Buck on his arm.

“This is your husband Mr Buckley. Eddie.”

Eddie looks a bit worried now but the nurse sense his distress immediately and shakes her head.

“I think as a medic you know that the anesthetic sometimes plays tricks with your mind. It’ll wear off in a bit. Don’t worry too much.”

“I know, I know, it’s just …” 

Eddie stutters a bit and his breathing gets faster. He can’t help but worry.

“You worry more when it’s the loved ones, I know.”

The nurse pats Eddie on the shoulder gently and puts the bag with the antibiotics on Bucks bed.

“He’s free to go, make sure he takes his meds and comes around for his check up in a week, ok?”

Eddie nods and says his goodbyes.

“Goodbye Mr Buckley, let that beautiful husband of yours take care of you, okay.”

Buck nods with a big grin on his face. He moves his head slowly and he looks at Eddie with big eyes. They still look a bit foggy and his focus isn’t all back but the blue sparkle shines back at Eddie.

“Damn, I have a beautiful husband. You are my husband. You are?”

Eddie can’t help but laugh. Even though he is still a bit worried his drugged up husband is too adorable.

Buck pats himself on his shoulder.

“You did good Buckley, you did good.”

Eddie laughs again.

“Alright big man, can you get up so I can get you into the wheelchair and to our car.”

Buck only stares at him and he doesn’t move.

“Buck.”

Buck giggles and slowly gets in a vertical position. Eddie puts the blanket off of his feet and waits for the other man to shuffle over so he can help him into the wheelchair.

“Move your legs over.”

Buck grins again and grabs at Eddies arms.

“They don- … don- wanna move.”

Buck giggles again when Eddie touches his legs and moves him over to the edge of the bed.

“Put your arms around me so I can lift you over ok.”

Buck throws his arms in the air and waves them around. He isn’t gonna make this easy for Eddie is he.

Eddie grabs them and puts them on his shoulders.

“Come on Buck you need to help me here a bit.”

As much as it would be easier to just carry him over to the wheelchair, he can’t do it, since Buck isn’t actually a light weight. Buck holds at his shoulders and Eddie finally can lift him over to the wheelchair.

When he sits Buck holds at his arms so they’re face to face. Noses almost touching each other.

“Omg, you have the most beautiful eyes you, you, my husband you. You’re my husband.”

Buck boops at Eddie’s nose and Eddie can’t help but laugh out loud. He shoves Buck backwards, so he leans against the back of the wheelchair. Before he moves behind the wheelchair to push him out of the room, he gently kisses his forehead. Buck moans softly against it.

“Now, let’s go, Chris is waiting for you, he should be home from school already and you promised to watch Nemo with him again, when you’re back from hospital.”

Buck puts his hands on the wheels to make Eddie stop.

“Chris? As in … we .. have a kid?”

Eddie walks in front of Buck and crouches at his knees. Bucks face is even more flushed now and he can see tears form in his eyes.

“Yeah. Christopher our son. Remember.”

Bucks lips start to tremble and the first big tear rolls down his face.

Eddie rubs his hands over his thighs gently.

“Hey baby, you’re alright, It’s alright.”

Buck leans forward and nestles his head between Eddies shoulder and neck.

“I have a kid and a husband. I … m. This is … I’m so happy.”

Eddie feels tears swell in his own eyes and he throws his arms around his husband.

“We love you so much Evan. So much.”

Buck keeps on sobbing into Eddies shoulder and he holds him for a while. The sobs subside after some minutes and Eddie gently pushes Buck back into the wheelchair.

“You ok now?”

“Eds?” 

Eddie wipes Buck’s tears off his cheeks. Bucks eyes are clearer now.

“Yeah baby?”

Buck gently puts his hand on Eddies cheek.

“I love you.”

Eddie softly smiles at his husband.

“I love you, too Buck. I love you too.”

Later in the evening Eddie watches Buck closely. He gives him his antibiotics and makes him drink loads of water. 

Now his husband is curled up on the couch with Chris glued to his side. Ten minutes into the movie and Bucks eyes fall shut. He looks peaceful, his head resting on Chris shoulders. 

Bucks confusion because of the anesthetic eased off when they arrived at home and Buck felt a bit embarrassed, but after some hugs and soft kisses he had settled him down on the couch and as soon as his son had arrived Buck was happily smiling and resting on the couch.

Chris looks over to Eddie and smiles. His tiny hands tousle softly through Bucks curls. Bucks chest is slowly moving up and down and he has this soft smile on his face while he’s sleeping. 

And Eddies heart is almost bursting with the love he has for his two boys.


End file.
